On The Surface
by Scarlettj115
Summary: they reach the surface
1. Chapter 1:Training

an undertale story

 **Chapter 1: Training**

Once the monsters had seen the sunrise they went back into the underground to discuss how they would approach the humans. Papyrus was left outside the conversation. Asgore suggested to Sans,"Sans you should join the conversation, after all you are the judge of the underground.". "Heh, nah we won't need a judge once we get to the surface." sans replied. Undyne had a surprised look on her face."What!" she yelled."Sans, the judge!" she shouted even louder."Nghahaha, what a joke!"she laughed."Eh, whatever", sans commented"welp, seeya later",sans disappeared.

"Wha- how?" Undyne thought."why didn't papyrus tell me about this!" she shrieked."which one?" questioned Asgore."both!" yelled Undyne."m-maybe he did-didn't know", Alphys said."Yes, now let's get on with this" Toriel suggested.

Sans teleported to the house, filled with hope and now sure that frisk wasn't going to reset."Papyrus!"Sans yelled."WHAT IS IT SANS!"Papyrus shouted back."Heh, i was thinkin' that we could do somethin' while everybody else has their conversation"Sans answered."WOWIE, OKAY LET'S TRAIN SANS!" Papyrus shouted."okie, but i'm goin' easy on ya"sans said."OKAY LET'S GO!" Papyrus ran out the door."hey,wait up!"Sans said as he too, ran out the door.

"Here we are."Sans said."it's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming-well the rest doesn't really apply to you so let's get on with this"."NYEHEHE! WHAT IS YOUR HP SO I CAN ADJUST TO IT!"Papyrus yelled.'welp, not sayin'", Sans said."FINE BROTHER I WILL DO MY BEST!"Papyrus 's eye was itching when Papyrus sent a wave of bones," _no, i can't do that unless he gets too determined"_ he reminded himself. He shivered at the thought of Alphys's amalgamates. He was so lost in his thoughts that he saw the wave of bones coming at him almost too late."nope, gotta do better than that", Sans said. Sans immediately regretted encouraging Papyrus to get determined."NYEHEHE! I AM DETERMINED TO STOP YOU BROTHER!"Papyrus yelled." _uh oh, welp, time to pull out the gaster blasters"_ Sans thought."BROTHER, CAN YOU SERIOUSLY NOT ATTACK AT ALL?"Papyrus asked."well, Papyrus, bad things happen if you get too determined"he could already see Papyrus melting a little."And I can't let that happen"Sans's eye began to glow a shade of blue and yellow, patience and justice."WHA-WHAT I-IS THA-THAT?"Papyrus said in fear. The melting stopped a little. Sans made a few gaster blasters appear,each ready to fire."they're called "gaster blasters" and my eye thing is just somethin' i was born with, anyway i'm doing this for your own good" Sans said."D-DO NOT WORRY, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WON'T LET IT GET TO ME, I KNOW YOU WON'T HURT ME!"Papyrus's fear resided. Sans allowed them to blast."BROTHER, PLEASE NO!" Papyrus shouted. But it was too late. 5/100."that was close" Sans ran over and picked up Papyrus."i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to hit you that hard" Sans panicked."I-I'M SURPRISED"Papyrus muttered.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

**An Undertale Story**

 **Chapter 2: The Truth**

 **Author's notes:hey i know this might come out a bit late but i promise to post once every 2 days. I am going to germany for 3 weeks so no posting after this until i get back.**

Sans appeared after the conversation."heeeey guys, i need some help." he said in a panicked tone."what is wrong, Sans?" Toriel asked worriedly."it's Papyrus" Sans said."meetcha' there".

"WHY?"Undyne yelled"WHO DID THIS TO HIM!" "Sans only has one HP and is very weak, it could not have been him it must have been someone else"Toriel said."WELL,WHO DID THIS,IMMA GO BEAT THE POOP OUT OF THEM!"Undyne screamed."w-well I c-can do a lie d-detector thingy with all the m-monsters in the underground."Alphys said."uh, that won't be necessary, Alph, we need to talk, only you will understand what i'm about to say."Sans said.

Sans walked into his room, grabbed a key out of his drawer, and asked alphys to follow him."w-where exactly a-are we go-going?" Alphys asked. They reached the back room of the house and Sans unlocked the door."w-wow where are we?"Alphys questioned."doesn't matter right now, just nobody else will believe me if i told them the truth"Sans answered."wow, i-if it's really that unbelievable"Alphys said."I did it"Sans said truthfully."wh-what, h-how is that e-even possible, y-you have one in each stat, how would that hurt Papyrus?" Sans sighed,"no, my atk isn't one, it's 20."Sans said."then why does it always say one when i check your stats?" Alphys asked."I've practiced hiding my stats ya know, they're all one except for my atk." "wait, sans, check them again, it's different." "ummm what?"Sans asked."well i've researched souls quite a lot, and it shows that when a monster has no hope, they slowly lose HP and DEF until death."alphys said"a-and if they are filled with hope their HP and DEF slowly rises until its back again but if they are filled with hope quickly, they get their original HP and DEF back immediately."alphys said"wait, is that why you never go to your sentry station and stuff?" "Alph you won't believe it but, you know the nightmares everybody's having? Well they are real. They actually happened. The kid, frisk reset the world again and again. Sometimes killing everyone and sometimes saving them, but they've been hopeful that they can save asriel and surprisingly in this timeline they created something is different. Asriel said something different. I can't remember what, but frisk thinks they can save him." Sans said,"that's why i lost hope, that we would never get to the surface, but frisk hasn't reset yet." "wait so Undyne really died and i committed sui-yeah, you know."Alphys said "well i will explain completely later."Sans said,"and after Papyrus died i killed Frisk over and over again, well constantly dodging of course, but yep i lost hope."Sans finished."wow, that's harsh"Alphys said."a-anyway back to what we were talking about. Well, i will tell everyone, but later. And only about the stats, not the r-resets." Alphys said.

Papyrus woke up to the worried faces of his friends, all staring at him."UMMM... HI?"he said."WHO DID THIS PAPYRUS!"Undyne yelled."ME AND SANS WE'RE TRAINING AND HE ACCIDENTALLY HIT ME REALLY HARD" Papyrus said."papyrus, are you sure?you know he only has one in each stat."Toriel said."um heh, yeah it was me,oops. He got too determined and i didn't want him to turn into a-ya know"Sans shuddered."well guys, I-I can explain how. He's always had 20 atk but he hid it and the rest were one. He-he's never been very hopeful, but breaking the barrier brung his hopes back up which, raises a monster's stats back to what they used to be before they started losing hope." "YOUR HP AND DEF WERE ONE? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I COULD HAVE GONE EASIER ON YOU! AND YOU COULD'VE DIED!" Papyrus was freaking out."calm down. I can dodge. Did I ever get hit? No." Sans said"WELL NOW THAT YOU HAVE HIGHER STATS, WE CAN TRAIN MORE OFTEN! WHAT ARE YOUR STATS NOW!"Papyrus said in a joyful tone."ummm… ATK:40,DEF:20,HP:100, how?" Sans said.


End file.
